Kotak Musik
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Hanya karena kotak musik alay satu ini, Ferid sampe mati-matian kejebur di sumur, berenang di limbah, dan bahkan manjat pohon kayak koala. Tapi ini semua takkan terjadi kalau saja Frey tak lupa dimana tempatnya meletakkan hadiah untuk ayahnya tercinta itu. Bagaimanakah nasib dari kegajean ayah-anak itu? Cekidot! Don't Like, Don't Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah


Frey POV

* * *

Kutatap benda-benda yang telah ditinggal oleh orang tuaku. Tatapan sendu terus kutampilkan diwajahku. Kuraba dan kusentuh wajah Ayah dan Ibu yang tersenyum sambil melihat kearah diriku yang masih berumur sekitar 7 tahun.

Satu persatu benda terlewat mulai dari foto keluarga kami, hingga benda-benda seperti vas. Mataku terhenti saat menatap objek dihadapanku sekarang, sebuah kotak musik.

Aku sempat bingung menatap kotak musik yang memiliki debu lebih sedikit dari benda lainnya, tapi kuambil benda kecil itu dan kubuka dengan perlahan. Sebuah musik klasik mengalun pelan dari kotak mungil itu.

Ya, kotak musik ini adalah kotak musik itu. Kotak musik yang pernah kuberikan pada Ayah saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Dimana kejadian yang begitu heboh itu juga terjadi.

* * *

Disclaimer: Suikoden selalu milik Konami seorang.

Summary: Hanya karena kotak musik alay satu ini, Ferid sampe mati-matian kejebur di sumur, berenang di limbah, dan bahkan manjat pohon kayak koala. Tapi ini semua takkan terjadi kalau saja Frey tak lupa dimana tempatnya meletakkan hadiah untuk ayahnya tercinta itu. Bagaimanakah nasib dari kegajean ayah-anak itu? Cekidot! Don't Like, Don't Infantrum Challenge: Hari Ayah

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Stress, dan bikin penyakit macem-macem.

Note: maaf kalau jelek, please review *bow*

Fuyuri proudly present you

.

Kotak Musik

.

.

.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Ditengah lamunan panjang Frey, seorang gadis manis muda berambut _chest-nut_ masuk ke kamar itu sembari berlari kencang. Lymsleia, itulah namanya, dibelakangnya tampak seorang gadis seumuran Frey dengan rambut merah _maroon_ mengikuti Lym.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Lym langsung melompat dan memeluk tubuh Frey. Untuk seorang Frey hal seperti ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Tapi untuk kejadian dimana Lym memeluknya terlalu kuat seperti ini… bukanlah hal yang biasa.

* * *

"Kakak, kakak kenapa termenung? Apa yang kakak lihat?" Tanya Lym dengan senyum manis yang ia sunggingkan di wajah polosnya.

Frey termenung sejenak sembari menunjuk kotak musik tua yang berada disampingnya. Senyuman khasnya selalu terukir diwajahnya menemani penjelasan singkat dari remaja berambut silver itu.

"Tidak ada hal penting, hanya mengingat kenangan tentang kotak musik itu." Ujarnya singkat.

Lym kebingungan mendengar jawaban kakaknya, menurut ingatannya ia belum pernah melihat kotak musik itu.

"Ah, kotak musik itu~ mengingatkan pada masa kecil. Waktu itu aku berumur 13 tahun. Dan aku baru bertemu dengan pangeran yang waktu itu masih berumur 12 tahun. Ah~ Betul-betul membawa kenangan indah." Miakis, pengawal Lym langsung mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya. Hal ini telah lengkap membuat kesal, dan bingung diri Lym yang saat itu belum mengetahui apa-apa.

"Kotak musik apaan sih! Kok aku gak tahu!? Jangan terus-terusan nyembunyiin rahasia!" teriaknya kesal.

Miakis menepuk pelan pundak Lym sembari menjelaskan. "Ini hadiah hari ayah dari pangeran saat dia masih berumur 12 tahun… waktu itu…

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Frey melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira. Sesekali ia menendang beberapa kerikil yang terletak di kaki kecilnya. Dengan senyuman khas yang terus bertengger di wajah polosnya, ia menyapa beberapa penduduk yang sedang bekerja di kota.

Dibelakangnya tampak seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya tengah berjalan mengikuti Frey. Gadis itu adalah Lyon, seorang gadis yang juga merupakan sahabat sejak kecil milik Frey. Langkah mereka begitu ringan bagaikan ada sayap yang meringankan langkah mereka.

Mereka tengah berjalan mengarah ke suatu tempat, yaitu sebuah toko peralatan. Ya, mereka pergi kesana hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah mereka incar.

Sesampai disana, dengan begitu antusias Frey menempelkan wajahnya di kaca etelase sembari menampilkan mata yang terus berbinar-binar, hal ini berhasil membuat pengunjung dan pemilik toko itu kaget menatap pemuda berumur 12 tahun itu. Lyon hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ memandangi teman sejak kecilnya itu yang sekarang terus menerus menatap sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru muda seterang langit yang begitu cerah tanpa awan.

"Lyon… apa menurutmu ayah akan senang kalau aku membelikan kotak kecil itu?" Dengan antusia Frey melepaskan wajahnya dari etalase toko itu dan menunjuk pada kotak yang sudah ia tatap sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya begitu… tapi kenapa harus kotak kecil itu? Kenapa tidak beli senjata atau semacamnya?" Dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan kekanakan Lyon bertanya pada Frey.

Frey termenung kembali menatap kotak dihadapannya dengan senyum polos. "Karena, aku akan membelinya dengan uang yang sudah kutabung. Aku tak bisa membebani ibu hanya untuk membelikan senjata untuk ayah."

Lyon tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos dari temannya itu. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang bapak tua pun keluar dan menghampiri kedua bocah kecil ini dengan _sweatdrop _yang terus mengalir.

"Yang Mulia… sedang apa yang mulai ada disini?" tanyanya singkat.

Lyon dan Frey langsung saling tatap-menatap dan kembali menatap si penanya dengan senyuman yang begitu polos.

* * *

"Kenapa harga kotak kecil ini begitu mahal sih? Ini kan hanya kotak kecil biasa…" Frey mengeluh sambil terus memandangi kotak kecil yang ia bawa saat berjalan.

Lyon yang tak tahu akan membalas apa hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah menatap temannya itu. "Tapi, setidaknya uang yang mulia tadi cukup untuk membelinya kan? Itu saja sudah sangat disyukuri."

Frey langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya membuat yang ditatap langsung mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_ lagi. Setelah melempar tatapan itu Frey kembali berjalan lurus kearah istana tempat mereka tinggal.

"Tapi… kenapa bapak penjual itu tadi berkata kalau kotak ini bukan kotak biasa ya?" Frey melanturkan ucapannya tanpa berhenti memandangi kotak ditangan kecilnya itu.

"Pangeran! Lyon!" tak lama setelah Frey mengucapkannya, terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil mereka. Suara itu cukup ia kenal. Ya, orang yang baru saja memanggil mereka adalah sosok Miakis muda yang sedang berlari kencang.

Karena terlalu lelah mencari, berkeliling mencoba mencari kedua sosok anak kecil yang baru saja berpergian sendiri tanpa ada yang mengawal mereka, tanpa sengaja Miakis tersandung batu dan jatuh dengan begitu parah.

Dengan cepat Frey dan Lyon langsung mendekati Miakis dan membantunya berdiri. Ia tak menyadari kalau tanpa sengaja ia meninggalkan kotak itu saat tengah membantu Miakis. Tak lama setelah itu sesosok anak kecil langsung mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

Wajah Frey kini dipenuhi dengan aura kesedihan. Lyon dan Miakis yang baru saja menyadarinya langsung _sweatdrop_ memandangi sosok pemuda kecil yang sekarang tengah sedih kehilangan sesuatu.

"Pa-pangeran… apa… pangeran sakit?" Tanya Miakis dengan nada gugup.

Frey menggeleng sejenak. "Tidak… punyaku hilang…" ia langsung menjawabnya sembari mengeluarkan arwahnya dari tubuh kecilnya.

"Itu!? Ma-maksud pangeran, senjata yang dulu pernah diberikan Yang Mulia Ferid?" Miakis kembali gugup dan langsung bertanya membuat Lyon yang berdiri disampingnya menjadi bingung.

"Emm… Miakis… bukannya sejak tadi tongkat itu ada di belakang yang mulia? Kenapa… kau malah bertanya soal itu?" Tanya Lyon dengan ekspresi yang begitu bingung. Matanya terus mengarah pada tongkat yang terus bertengger di belakang pinggang Frey.

Miakis langsung mengikuti arah pandang yang dilakukan Lyon. Matanya langsung memberikan tatapan yang begitu polos yang seakan-akan berkata "Oh iya ya.".

"Lalu, yang hilang?" Miakis kembali bertanya.

Frey langsung memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan yang terus bergetar. "_Itu _hilang… bagaimana ini?"

Lyon yang tampaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Frey langsung ikut melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti Frey layaknya dunia sudah akan hancur.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian habis minum obat sakit gangnam style(?) oh, atau jangan-jangan kalian kembali memecahkan vas milik Yang Mulia Arshtat!?" Miakis langsung mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan yang begitu… err… aneh untuk disimpulkan.

"Yang mecahin vas-nya kemarin itu kan kamu sendiri!" Frey dan Lyon langsung berteriak kencang dan berhasil membuat gema yang begitu kencang.

Dengan cepat Miakis langsung membuat suara teriakan yang sama kencang agar teriakan kedua bocah kecil itu yang merupakan aib Miakis tidak berhasil terdengar oleh orang lain.

Orang-orang sekitar kembali memandang Miakis dengan tatapan tak percaya ada yang dengan sempatnya berdehem memandang gadis itu.

"Pangeran, Lyon ba-bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian mencarinya, ok? Nah, ayo kita keluar." Miakis langsung mengajak Frey pergi.

Frey menggeleng sejenak. Ia langsung pergi kearah ruang kerja ayahnya. Dan dengan cepat ia langsung mengaku kepada ayahnya itu.

"Ayah… aku… aku… aku menghilangkan hadiah untuk hari ayah. Padahal aku sudah berusaha membelinya untuk ayah." Ujarnya sembari menahan air mata yang berusaha keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Ferid, ayah Frey yang awalnya hanya memandang Frey dengan tatapan tajam, kini langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Frey dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut berwarna perak milik putranya itu.

"Baiklah, malaikatku yang super kawaii~ ayah akan membantumu mencarinya." Jawabnya mantap sembari memberi sebuah cengiran ceria.

Wajah yang bagaikan malaikat itu kembali muncul setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

* * *

Mereka terus berputar-putar dan bertanya pada penduduk sekitar. Pagi kini sudah berganti menjadi siang. Tapi kotak kecil itu belum juga mereka temukan.

"Haa… haa… Dimana kau menjatuhkannya nak?" Tanya Ferid kelelahan sembari menghampiri ketiga anak kecil yang kini sedang asyik menikmati es cendol dibawah payung yang lumayan besar.

"… kayaknya disekitar taman depan istana…" Frey kembali menyeruput es cendolnya itu setelah menunjuk kearah sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi anak-anak kecil yang tengah asyik bermain.

Ferid menepuk keningnya dengan begitu kesal. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia kembali berjalan kearah taman itu.

"Pangeran, apa kita sebaiknya membantu Yang Mulia Ferid?" Tanya Lyon dengan begitu khawatir.

Frey langsung meneguk habis es cendolnya. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Yasudah, ayo…" ujarnya singkat.

"Lho? Kok gitu sih? Es dawet-ku kan belum habis, tunggu aku selesai memakannya." Kini Lyon malah menolak ajakan Frey dan kembali memakan es dawetnya dengan adem ayem.

* * *

Akhirnya dengan perasaan ogah-ogahan Frey berhasil menarik Miakis dan Lyon untuk membantunya mencari kotak itu.

"Ayaah! Apa kotaknya tidak ada di atas pohon?" Frey berteriak bertanya pada ayahnya yang sekarang sudah memasang gaya koala tidur diatas dahan pohon yang hanya berjarak sekitar 60 cm dari tanah.

"Belum tahu, ayah belum berhasil naik!"

Frey hanya menunjukkan wajah yang seperti berkata "Oh."

Lyon dan Miakis kembali _sweatdrop_ memandang pangeran kerajaan itu yang sekarang hanya bertugas bertanya pada ayahnya, bukan membantu ayahnya mencari diatas.

Banyak tempat sudah mereka cari. Hanya karena kotak itu saja, Ferid sampe mati-matian nyebur ke sumur, limbah, dll.

* * *

Hari pun berganti menjadi senja. Kotak itu belum juga berhasil mereka temukan. Dengan rasa capek yang terus menghujam mereka (baca: 1 orang jalannya udah dibantu tongkat, yang 3-nya jalan santai seperti biasa), mereka berjalan pulang. Sesaat Frey menapakkan kakinya di dekat pintu gerbang kearah istana, seorang gadis kecil memanggil pemuda kecil itu.

"Pangeran!" gadis itu berlari kecil kearah pemuda kecil itu.

Frey hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kotak kecil yang gadis itu bawa.

"Ah! Kotak itu! Dimana kau menemukannya!?" Frey langsung menghampiri gadis itu dengan perasaan yang begitu senang.

"Ini, aku menemukannya didepan taman istana… jadi kupikir aku harus mengembalikannya pada pangeran… tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu tadi." Jelas gadis itu sembari memainkan jarinya satu sama lain.

Frey langsung menerima kotak kecil yang telah ia beli tadi dan langsung menyerahkan pada ayahnya. Ferid langsung duduk sejenak dan menerima kotak itu. Dengan perlahan ia buka kotak itu.

* * *

Arshtat, ibu Frey keluar untuk memanggil mereka tapi niatnya terhenti setelah mendengar melodi-melodi indah yang terlantun dari kotak kecil yang Frey beli untuk ayahnya.

"Kotak itu… memberikan melodi yang indah…" Lyon mengutarakan isi hatinya sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Kotak ini diberi nama kotak musik… bila kita membukanya, sebuah lagu akan mengalun dari kotak itu." Arshtat langsung menjelaskan kepada anak-anak yang terus terdiam mendengarkan musik yang terus mengalun.

"Apa ibu tahu judul dari lagu ini?" Frey kembali bertanya dengan begitu antusias.

Arshtat menggeleng sejenak sembari tersenyum sedih. "Tapi lagu ini menggambarkan tentang malam yang tenang dengan bulan yang menemani." Lanjutnya singkat.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Lalu setelah itu, kami memberi nama lagu itu dengan judul Tema Malam di Bawa Sinar Rembulan." Miakis pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Lym tampak terpesona mendengar cerita yang sudah diceritakan pengawalnya. Kini sosok kakak dihadapannya tersenyum pahit memandang adiknya.

"Iya, tapi kenangan itu hanya terukir di kotak ini. Bagiku, kenangan bersama ayah dan ibu tidak bisa hanya terukir di kotak ini saja, rasanya tak terhingga." Ucapnya dengan tatapan pilu.

"Kakak… aku yakin, ayah dan ibu terus memandang kita dari sana… Lagipula aku juga mau mendengar lagu itu." Lym langsung menyemangati kakaknya dan mengambil kotak kecil itu yang sekarang sudah terselimuti oleh debu.

Perlahan Lym membuka kotak kecil itu. Alunan musik yang mengingatkan kembali kenangan 4 tahun yang lalu mengalun dengan begitu tenang. Lym tampak begitu terpesona mendengar alunan musik itu.

Frey memejamkan matanya. Kini mulai tampak sebutir kristal bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih ayah, Selamat Hari Ayah…" bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Hiksu! mungkin cukup sekian fict saya yang selalu aneh dan tak enak untuk dibaca. Untuk ayah yang nyentriknya gak terlalu tampak di fict jadinya mungkin ini gak cocok untuk di publish… TT^TT

Oh, untuk yg lagu silahkan cari lagu Theme of the Moonlit Night (Suikoden V) lagunya bagus dan selamat menikmati~

Mungkin sekian aja… jaa ne

Please review… (kalau anda berkenan *bow*)


End file.
